Chuck Vs The Growl Heard 'Round The World
by Ellie White
Summary: Entry for Round 2 of the LJ nbc las Challange with the prompt: Deja Vue Disclaimer: Not my playground, just playing in the sandbox...


Orion had taken control of the Predator drone and it was targeting the Buy More. Casey and Sarah ran upstairs to evacuate the building, leaving Chuck to monitor the drone.

Just as Casey approached the fire alarm next to the front door and curled his fingers behind the switch, ready to pull it down to activate, he heard Chuck sounding off into his ear.

"_Guys, wait! The drone's changing direction."_

Holding his position steady, just in case of immediate evacuation purposes, he turned to Sarah who had stopped shortly behind him, looking as surprised and confused as he was.

"Where's it heading?" Sarah asked inconspicuously into her watch.

"_Telepathy puts it at the corner of Wilshire and…Doheny?"_

"Beverly Hills Buy More!" Casey realized with eyes wide in alarm.

"Why would Orion target another store?" Sarah asked.

"He wouldn't," Chuck said knowingly, "But I know who would. Look for Morgan. I'm on my way."

Aside from a quick visual sweep of the perimeter, time didn't allow Casey or Sarah a real chance to search for the short, bearded man. Suddenly, they heard Chuck's voice growing louder and more urgent.

"Morgan! Call me as soon as you get this!" Chuck demanded, sprinting through the front door of the Buy More.

"Hey!" Casey growled through gritted teeth.

"Don't think; just hit the call back button right now!" He said, snapping his phone closed.

"No sign of Morgan, Jeff or Lester. Those morons have the computer, don't they? Which one dies first?" Casey glared irately.

"Look…look just, go check the loading dock and I'll check somewhere else. Go, go! Now!"

Trying Morgan again on his cell, he was relieved when he finally got through.

The Men's Room. Why did all of their secret meetings always happen there? It was one of the foulest smelling places in the Buy More and Chuck wasn't even sure he was willing to brave it, even for the laptop of doom.

Chuck warned begged with urgent commandment that they stop playing with the laptop. Barging into the men's restroom, he heard the sounds of a struggle.

Pushing open the door to the Handicapped Stall, he wrestled with the three; Jeff and Lester who were trying to keep the computer and Morgan who was trying to wrestle it from the other two to give to Chuck.

Lester dropped to the floor and attempted to crawl under the stall door with it, but was reeled back in by all three.

Finally grabbing it with a firm hold, Chuck slipped out of the stall and opened the laptop. Panicking slightly at the sight of the Beverly Hills Buy More becoming larger, and therefore closer, on the screen, he quickly typed the code in to deactivate the Predator.

Drone Target Deactivation Denied. Relocate Drone Target Location?

"What? No! Deactivate! Deactivate!"

Guided missiles and unsafe target locations…

Why did he feel like this situation was so familiar to him?

He had to relocate it if deactivating it was impossible and in order to do that, he needed a location code.

What about the code to Casey's Crown Vic?

He remembered hearing it straight from the horse's mouth that he had installed a new GPS system into his new, well, newer one. Chuck shook his head. _That man loves his Crown Victorias…_

Chuck started typing in the code._ "Casey…"_

_7…_

"…_buddy…"_

_1…_

"…_I am so…"_

_4…_

"…_sorry…"_

_7…_

"…_about this."_

As he typed in the last "7", Chuck sighed in relief as the view of the screen took a turn upwards and to the right. Closing the laptop, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Sarah.

"_Chuck! Did you find the computer?" Sarah asked in his ear. _

"Yeah, I did. Jeff and Lester had it targeted to blow, but it's fine now. Where are you guys at?"

"We're headed back to Castle. Meet us there."

"Got it."

Chuck grabbed the laptop and snuck it down the hallway, past Big Mike's office and out the front door.

He quickly jogged across the parking lot and into the Orange Orange. With no customers to worry about, he slid behind the counter and through the freezer, descending back down into Castle.

Right as he set the laptop down onto the table between the agents, he heard the television screen come alive.

"Agent Walker, Agent Casey, Mr. Bartowski," General Beckman addressed them from the plasma screen, "your original mission was to intercept Orion's computer and get it into safe hands. Aside from the obstacles of civilian ignorance, your mission was a complete success. Congratulations, Team Bartowski. A job well done."

"Thank you, General," Chuck grinned, causing Sarah to give a small smile.

She nodded and went to shut off her screen, but hesitated for a moment. Clearing her throat, she gave a sympathetic frown. "Agent Casey, the CIA recognizes that during missions these past few years of working this operation, you have made a few… personal sacrifices. On behalf of the CIA, we thank you."

Casey's brows furrowed. "Ma'am?"

"Your personal vehicle, Major."

His eyes went wide and his jaw hung low, threatening to break at the hinge. Was this what he thought it meant? Did something happen to his beloved Victoria the II? He closed his gaping mouth and nodded. "Anything for the mission, General."

She found his behavior strange, but nodded and ended the transmission on her end anyway.

Casey turned to the Intersect, his stunned expression slid down into a look of pure hate. Chuck gave a weak half smile. "Hey, Casey…buddy..."

John felt his boiling blood racing through his veins. "What…did…you…do?" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Casey…" Sarah tried calming him.

'There's that familiarity again…' Chuck gulped hard, 'Oh, crap! Now, I remember.' He held his hands up in surrender. "It was an accident, I swear!"

Casey growled menacingly at the Intersect.

"Casey…" Sarah tried again.

"I'm so sorry, Casey, please don't shoot me!" Chuck begged and pleaded.

Out of all the morons that should've died today, he was declaring Bartowski the winner.


End file.
